a new beginning
by striker sigma
Summary: silver and natsu and ultear are send into a new world and have no ideal how to get back. they make some friend along the way and enemies and learned that the world they are in is filled with master and supernatural thing as well big crossover placed in school days.


**Natsu and silver are in a new world.**

 **"** so silver where are we" natsu asked curiously.

"looks like we are in a city"i said looking around.

"i know that stupid i mean where are we" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"how should i know i never visited this place before" i said.

"well lets get going and find a place to stay" he said.

"alright but don't burn the house that and we need to get enrolled in the school so keep a low profile meaning no magic" i said as we begin to walk to find a place to stay.

"thats not fair you have your sword and i don't have anything" he complained .

"shut up i know its not fair but i need to keep it close win case something happens and it doesn't need magic just because it use magic" i said in upset tone.

"but isn't it a magic sword" he asked.

"well yes but i can keep it with me for 1 year without sending it back" i said.

"oh ya tell me how you summoned it in the first place" he said.

"ok **i call you from the** **deepest of darkness braking thought light of hope ripping apart destiny. The sacred island from the legend of the king and my sword share the name i call forth avalon come to me my sword** " i yelled and a magic circle appears with a sword coming out of it.

the sword had a cross on the hilt it was a double edged sword.

"it has the power to call lighting and summons monsters from another realm" i said in a proud tone.

"thats so cool i never new you had power like that how come you never told me" he said.

"well i never had to summon the sword" i said "that and i can turn into a katana so i can take it with me"

"so that is why you want to take it with you" he asked.

"yes i can't have people trying to surprise me" i said "now lets go we need to find a school to go to and the city is called haramihama"

"really okay so what about school" he asked.

"your to old to go to school so i will go because we need information" i said.

"now don't do anything while i am gone okay" i said in a scary voice.

"alright i get it okay"

"okay now lets finds a house" i yelled.

"that won't be necessary silver-kun" said a figure with a clock.

"i know that voice lady ultear" i said

"please call me ultear-chan" she said.

"okay _ultear-chaan_ " i said in suductive tone.

"S-stright forward a-are w-we" she blushed like crazy.

"oh whats this the great ultear blushing because little old me" i said with my eyes turning crimson red.

"hey w-what are you doing" she stutters as i lean forward.

"what i have to mark you so no one can take you away from me" i said as i bite into her neck.

"ah" she moans "so does that make me your mate".

"to death do us part" i said as i lean in.

"really" she said as she leans in as we kiss for the first time.

* * *

pov ultear

after the kiss me natsu and ultear head to the house she said she got us.

"so this is the house has enough space for 10 people" natsu said with an awe tone.

"so where you get the money for this ultear-chan" my future husband asked.

"thats hurtful that you think i stole the money" i said in a fake hurt tone.

"you know thats not what i meant and you probably used your magic on a trees to make money am i right" silver said with a smirk on his face.

"how did you know that" i asked in disbelief how could he know i use and have my magic.

"because i have my magic and was able to summon avalon so i know natsu has his magic right natsu" silver said.

"right check it out **fire dragon's** **roar** " he yelled with with a massive stream of fire coming out of his mouth.

"i see well what will we do about it" i said.

"for now no magic unless you need to" sliver said.

"what about you you have avalon out" i said with a smug grin.

"i need to keep avalon out because i don't know whats out there plus i feel supernatural creatures somewhere close" silver said.

"so you can feel the magic in this world to" natsu said looking around.

"good am not the only one good can you ultear" silver asked me.

"ya so there are some here i wasn't going crazy" i said.

"then it looks like a new adventure is awaiting" silver said.

 **thats the end of that hoped you liked it**


End file.
